


Mutual Friend

by Rainbowhooves



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Regeneration, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowhooves/pseuds/Rainbowhooves
Summary: For Peter and Wade their life was always filled with excitement, violence and surprises. From Wade getting his limbs cut off almost every job to Peter living a double life as a college student and a superhero. They have been living together for almost 5 years now and have been dating a little longer and Peter is always trying to find new ways to spice things up in the bedroom. This time instead of toys, bondage, or straps he uses you.





	1. Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first spideypool fic! I hope you enjoy!

Wade had a very stressful and tedious day on the job. He was called in the middle of the night to track down and kill an undercover sheriff who was selling homeless and delinquent kids off the street to human traffickers. All he had to do was torture him just a little bit to get information on who was doing all this and then kill him 'pretty easy peasy' right? No, instead he finds him already dead in his house and all the information inside is gone. I mean the guy had it coming but where's all the fun in making him suffer? To make matters worse, he has to find a way to track down the human traffickers on his own with NO LEADS and he doesnt get paid until it happens. It gives him a chance to break in the new detective trench coat he bought but it doesn't make the extra work any better.

Wade trudged up the steps to his home and lazily opens the door annoyed and clearly upset.

"Honey I'm home!" He says after slamming the door and kicking his boots off on the mat. "I'm in the bedroom! I have a surprise for you!"

That whole sentence was enough for Wade to rush into the room while struggling to get the top of his suit off. "You know it's not much of a surprise if you know were having se- uhh who is she?" As soon as he entered the doorway he saw Peter and a girl sitting with her legs crossed on the bed, wrapped in a black silk robe and her (h/c) hair barely touching her shoulders.

"She's a friend of mine I wanted you to meet her." Peter said nervously. Wade was clearly confused as to why there was a strange girl barely clothed in their bedroom almost as confused as to why Peter brought her here in the first place. Wade walked into the room and leaned over to Peter keeping his eyes on the girl. "I know I'm not the greatest boyfriend in the world Pete but I swear if your cheating on me then that's really not cool." He whispers to Peter. 

"Wade I'm not cheating on you, I asked her to come over." The girl was still sitting on the bed facing both men and Wade could have sworn he saw her wink at him. "Is she a prostitute or something cause I'm getting strong hooker vibes from her." "I'm right here you know." She said. "Wade she's a friend I asked her to come over for us." Peter said shyly. Wade was clearly not understanding why or what reason she was here. Did peter think we needed counseling? No that wouldn't explain why she's in just a robe and it doesn't explain why Peter was clearly being weird about it.

"What do you mean for us?" Peter's face grew intensely red and for a moment Wade almost understood what he meant but still wanted to hear it come from Peter's mouth. "Well she's a mutant and I think her power could uhh you know help us out a little."Wade still couldn't comprehend a damn thing he said, "Listen, Petey, baby I literally can not understand your vagueness so your just gonna need to spit it out for me or I'm gonna have to ask the kind lady to leave."

Peter stuttered for a moment before looking at the girl asking her to explain with his face. "Don't look at her! Look at me!" Wade said clearly annoyed that his long time boyfriend had a hot chick in their love making chamber. But before Peter managed to get the words out Wade turned to leave the room. He didn't even have the chance to make it out the door until a hand pressed on his shoulder and he stopped only feeling intense pleasure. His whole body fell in heat and electrified which gave him an instant hard-on and he could barely keep himself up and fell to his hands and knees. A few moments passed before the hand slowly moved from his shoulder and the girl came and nealed in front of him.

Wade panted heavily before eyeing the girl and his boyfriend several times. "What the actual fuck was that!" She put her index and middle finger under his chin and pulled his head up to look at her, giving him a sly smile. "I can intensify people's emotions to their limits and control how far those feelings go. You were already turned on so I just touched you and intensified it. By the way the names (y/n)." Wade stared at her for a moment before eyeing Peter. "Soo..Peter how do you and (y/n) know each other?" Peter stared down at the floor fidgeting with his fingers. "W-we used to date some time back." He mumbled. 

"Would you care to explain to me why she's here now that she's shown me what she can do?" He said trying to stand back up, clearly not doing himself any good since his legs were still wobbling,managing to pull himself onto the bed eyeing the girl still on the floor on her knees. Peter came and sat next to Wade on the bed with his hands pressed against his boyfriend's. "Well I was thinking of new ways for us in bed and so far we have went through the whole Kamasutra and almost every toy known to man and well.. I thought about how her power was when we were dating and thought maybe we could...t-try her out together."

Wade could almost not believe the words coming out of Peter's mouth let alone what he was suggesting but then again he was pretty interested in the subject. "So what your saying is me and you both are gonna fuck your hot mutant ex-girlfriend, powers included, without even explaining to me who this girl is and how you met her and why she even agreed to your crazy idea in the first place?" Peter nodded. "Okay I'm down." Peter was shocked how quickly Wade had agreed to the activity but then again...he's Wade. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah baby boy, I'm down to whatever you wanna do even if its weird or crazy your my whole world." Peter kissed his lover gently happy with the answer he got before turning back at the girl who was standing and untying her robe before letting it gently land on the floor exposing herself in her red lacy lingerie. The bra only covered her nipples and was held by strings that wrapped around her chest and neck and the bottoms were crotchless and the straps hugged her hips tightly. She also wore red lacy thigh high socks that tightly wrapped around her upper thighs and all Wade and Peter could do was stare at her as she slowly walked towards them placing hands on each of their thighs and leaning closely to their faces.

"You can feel that too right?" Wade asks. Peter could only grunt and nod at his answer.

"Well boy's let's get this show on the road."


	2. Getting it on

Peter could still not believe Wade was easily convinced to have a threesome with a girl he's never met that he used to date. Most couples would argue all day to the verge of breaking up or just deciding to go with it for the sake of the relationship. He was lucky that the man he was in love with was open and willing with his sexual adventures and experiments. Even from the day they first started dating Wade was so supportive of him he went to his highschool and college graduations, made him breakfast almost every morning even when he was in a rush, and even rubbed his feet after a long night of patrolling.

Peter probably thought that a threesome with his lover and ex-girlfriend was probably a bad idea but even (y/n) wasn't really fazed by it. When Peter and (y/n) broke up it was on good terms, she just knew she was never built for commitment but they still remained close friends. Even when he asked her a few days ago if she wouldn't mind doing it with him and Wade she said it was not a problem as long as she had fun with it, so here we are now staring at my ex-girlfriends almost naked body with my lover.

"Strip" (y/n) said loudly. We didn't even have a chance to think before our bodies mindlessly started ripping the clothes off. Soon as me and Wade were in our underwear she was walking back and forth in front of us and finally settling down on her knees. (Y/n) started with Wade running her hands up his thigh slowly and stopping just above his crotch and giving it a good squeeze. Wade didn't moan but you could tell from his face he was doing his best to suppress them while she went from squeezing to circling her fingers above the top. 

"You like that Wade?" (Y/n) said before making eye contact with him leaning closer and licking the top of his erection. He took deep breaths but he was still trying too hard to suppress them so she pulled the waistband of his underwear down to reveal his already hard cock and slowly used her fingers to play with the precum and spread it around the tip. Peter was just sitting there watching but even he was getting a little jealous that his boyfriend was clearly enjoying it and starting to get a little aroused by how stubborn he was. 

He grabbed Wade by his cheeks and started kissing him passionately and deeply letting his tongue slip inside. It's usually a fight for dominance but since Wade was already feeling an overwhelming amount of pleasure he gave in and finally started to moan in Peter's mouth. (Y/n) licked a stripe right across his cock and sucked the tip gently swirling her tongue along the slit of it. 

Wade was on the verge of coming from the intense feeling and couldn't stop himself from latching onto her hair and pulling her further down on him. She accepted his actions and slowly took him in all the way till his tip touched the back of her throat, eliciting moans as she went. Wade couldn't hold back much longer on top of the pleasure and Peter dominating his mouth, it was probably the most intense thing he has ever felt in his life and right as (y/n) started playing with his balls he came without a warning. 

(Y/n) did not complain and swallowed every last of him before coming off with a pop, and staring at him. "Jesus H. Christ that was fucking..jesus." Wade panted. He looked at Peter and could see the hunger and lust in his eyes after seeing his lover just get the best orgasim of his life, but even he knew this was only just the beginning. "Lay back Peter." He obeyed quickly throwing off his boxers and laying back, rubbing himself, as (y/n) went to straddle him. 

She lowered herself onto Peter's cock until he was fully hilted and slowly and agonizingly rode him. "P-please.." Peter moaned. "Please what." She asked sternly. (Y/n) looked completely unfazed, you couldn't tell whether or not she was enjoying herself and all you can see is her eyes glow a bright green. "P-leaAhh! Go f-faster please!" She quickened her pace and you could hear the slapping against skin.

Wade couldn't believe what he was seeing and he also couldn't deny that even himself was getting harder again at the sight. Peter was a writhing moaning mess under her, screaming and all. "Ahhh! Yes! Oh god yes! Uhhhhhh…" Wade had enough of waiting on the sidelines and sat up, but before he could get closer, (y/n) touched his face and he felt it again. The same leg shaking feeling all over again and he could barely move from where he was as she stared into his eyes. "Wait your turn." Was all he heard before he himself obeyed without question. 

He sat and watched wondering how the fuck she could do that and he felt so fucking weird about how she easily dominated him without him fighting back. if he wasn't already so aroused he probably would have snapped at her but he just couldn't and he waited as his lover was practically fucked into oblivion. She was relentless on Peter, not even holding back or stopping after he came the first time, using her powers to make Peter hard again. 

Just as he was about to come a second time she stopped and Peter whined at the loss. (Y/n) turned her attention back to Wade and slowly slid herself off of Peter, while removing her top to show her plump breasts. Peter sat up quickly and started kissing (y/n) neck, gripping tightly at her waist and breast. The sight itself was enough for wade to lose his shit, he never knew how hot Peter looked so needy like this, and he was even more taken back at how (y/n) looked at him, just as needy as Peter. 

She slowly made her way to Wade pressing her lips to his and kissing him with so much passion it made Wade moan on contact. She kissed down his neck, running her fingers over his scarred body, and biting that sweet spot near the back of his neck. He grabbed her roughly and turned her around so she was still sitting up on her knees facing Peter and she didn't even stop him as he shoved his cock inside her and held her neck and waist tightly. He started pumping in her at punishing pace, feeling the lace panties rubbing against him, and growled beside her ear. 

Peter began rubbing himself while licking and sucking (y/n) breasts, leaving Mark's as he went. (Y/n) wasn't moaning like Wade expected but she did leave a series of chuckling and laughs as he pounded faster and faster in her at an inhuman speed. She touched his arms and he could feel it again ...the same intense pleasure hitting him like a train and he was determined not to let it get the best of him but god would he be lying if it didn't feel so goddamn good. He was gripping her so hard around her neck and waist that he knew was gonna leave bruises but she didn't flinch instead she praised him for it.

"You like leaving marks on me like that Daddy?" He was close but he couldn't stop he couldn't let her win like that no matter how good that pussy of hers felt, but she could sense it and she quickly pried herself off of him and push Peter away. She stood before both men and slipped off her panties standing naked before them both. "Do you both want me?" They both nodded before standing up, inching closer to her.

"Then how about having me both at the same time then?" She said and both men looked at each other before she stood in front of Wade and making him pick her up and sliding himself inside her. "Don't be shy Peter I already prepared myself for you." She said sultry before Peter got close behind her and aligned himself at her back entrance and slowly buried himself in her. 

He took his time of course, making sure she could adjust, but she simply kept telling him to go further and before you knew it he was all the way in. "Come on boys you don't have to hold back from me, whatever you do don't. hold. back." She stared directly into Wade's eyes and he was the first one to start pumping into her before Peter followed suit and before you know it both men, rhythmically, pounded into (y/n) at inhuman speeds making her finally come undone. 

Wade held onto her legs while Peter had his chest pressed to her back and hands gripping her body playing with her clit and all three if you have never felt so much intense pleasure in your lives. Peter was giving out a series of loud moans while Wade growled intently making (y/n) gasp for air, hands gripping Peter's hair and touching Wade's chest. Finally Wade couldn't hold back anymore and began to moan out loud which made (y/n) snap in his direction.

"Finally I was wondering when you were going to come undone" she leaned in and licked his lips before gently falling back on Peter. "Fuck… fuck… fuck! Oh god! Shit! Ahhh.." was all that came out of Wade before he was getting close and the feelings were definitely mutual. She intensified the feelings as far as they would go and the sounds that were coming out of those men sounded straight out of a porno and after a few more strokes from Peter he came immediately which left Wade to finish still. 

They both stop, Wade still holding (y/n), to let Peter get out and flop on the bed. Right as he was gone Wade slams (y/n) against the wall and continues chasing his own release. "You like that wade?" She whispers in his ear. "You like how wet and tight I feel on your big cock?" He could only moan in response and slammed his fist into the wall making it crack. "I want you to come for me Wade.

Can you do that for me?" His thrusts became more erratic and sloppy but god he wanted it so bad. "I want you to come with me. Can you do Daddy?" She licked and bit at his earlobe and that's all it took before he could feel her tight walls clench at his member. He hasent had an intense orgasim this bad since he convinced Peter to build a makeshift spiderweb and fuck him on it. 

He slowly slid out of her and made his way to his lover, feeling the afterglow and feeling almost ashamed from enjoying it so much. "How do you feel?" Peter asks playfully while he's played up on his chest. "Like you should of brought her sooner." Peter and Wade looked at (y/n) as she wrapped herself back in her robe and exited the room.

"Until next time boys." "Next time?" Wade asked Peter. Peter only hummed in response as he drifted to sleep. Man this kid is really gonna be the death of me.


End file.
